新しい恋Atarashī koi A new love
by Barajou no hoshi
Summary: "If things happened differently, would I have gotten my happy ending too?"  This is my first fanfiction and it's the after story of Gakuen Alice that will be showing a lot of Ruka's feelings on things, and prehaps a new couple would be blooming?


新しい恋Atarashī koi (A new love)

_"If things happened differently, would I have gotten my happy ending too?"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, although that would have been a nice dream, but I don't actually own Gakuen Alice! All rights go to the creator of Gakuen Alice , but this story plot is mine^^

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction and it's the after story of Gakuen Alice that will be showing a lot of Ruka's feelings on things, and prehaps a new couple would be blooming? XP I hope you liked it! I'm new to this , so please help me with reviews, and advices on the story to make it even MORE interesting and appealing to others! Thank you very much! Also my grammar is not really good, so please forgive me for my terrible grammar! I will do my best! So please review and please enjoy the story! Thank you very much! And Happy VALENTINE'S DAY!^^

Chapter1 Hopeless Dream

Ruka's POV:

What does he have that I don't? If I had been like Natsume, quiet and cold to others, would she have noticed me too? Would things have changed too? I thought these random thoughts as I looked at the happy couple. One of them is my best friend, Natsume, who I always looked up to. Natsume is a great friend of mine, who really cares about my opinion. Yet I also know that, although he acts strong and cold to others, he is actually soft-hearted person and cares for everybody.

I also know that he sometimes doesn't really mean any of the bad things he says...Unless you make him really mad, of course. I worried about his health, seeing that whenever he goes on those _dangerous "missions"_ , he would always cough up blood secretly (don't ask me how I know, I just know). He's trying not to make me worry and always ending up in the hospital without telling me. But recently he opened up to everybody in the class, and everyone seem to get along better, working together as a team, helping each other out, etc. We are like a large family full of different personalities and opinions, but nevertheless we always work together trying to solve each others' problems. This was all caused by Sakura, the cheerful, happy-go-lucky girl who enchants every single person that she meets, making Gakuen Alice lively and happy.

She is also the one that made Natsume open up to her, love her, care for her, everything that made Natsume changed into a happy (and sometimes perverted) cat-like person. That's Sakura! She is also the other one of the happy couple, and my 2nd best friend other than Natsume, the girl that entered both Natsume's and my world. The girl who changed everything. Now she is going out with Natsume, and I'm feeling kind of left out. I mean sure, I support their love, backing up from this feeling I had so that Natsume would feel better, and not guilty.

After all, _he_ likes _her_ ( the first girl he ever opened up to other than his sister) and she likes him, so all I have to do is be a good friend and back out. Although it still pains me to see them so loving to each other, I tried hard to let go…Though it is hard, but what can I do? I mean I have to, for the sake of my best friend. It seems like forever since he's been like this, and since he was (and still is) head-over-heels in love with Sakura, I decided to hide my love for Sakura. This way, Natsume wouldn't be burdened with the knowledge that I like her too, and so hold back on his love..

I shall help Natsume this time. I'm always hiding in his shadow, and now is the time to get out of it. Maybe I talk to Sakura's friend, Hotaru, about this. At least she knows that I like Sakura, and also that I'm holding back my love for her because of Natsume's and her relationship. It's because Sakura seems to be happier when she's with Natsume than me. This is all for them, and I will not ruin their relationship together.

Sure, the pain will hurt, but I will endure it for their sake. All will be fine between them if I do that. Yes, I will do that and at the same time, get all of the pain out. I'm so confused, why am I feeling like this when I'm helping Natsume? Am I getting "jealous" over him because of Sakura? No, I cannot be like this.

Yet why? Why do I feel like this? Please somebody, save me from this everlasting pit of darkness growing inside me. I need to get out of this deep, dark pit. But how? How will I do that? Maybe I should consult someone with a lot of experience on this subject. Who should I talk to about this? Tsubasa-sempai? Narumi-sensei? Maybe I should-

suddenly my thoughts got interrupted, as Sakura came over and said " Ruka-pyon, are you ok? You don't look that well, do you want to go visit Hotaru's brother? "

She had a worried look in her eyes, while Natsume looked over too, with a pain in his eyes, as if trying to see what's wrong. I quickly said "No, I'm fine. Thank you Sakura-chan, but I just got side-tracked here! Don't worry about me, Natsume you too, I'm fine, honest! " He stared at me again, still worried and sorry, and I just smiled with my eyes. I was telling him, "I'm ok, just be happy". He nodded and said " Hey polka, I think we should just let him be, he said he is fine, so don't make him feel awkward. " As he said that, he smirked because Sakura had just realized what he'd said.

Then she blurted, "NATSUME YOU PERVERT! How many times have I told you NEVER to call me that? I HATE YOU!" Meanwhile Natsume just smirked and said "No, you don't HATE me, you LOVE me! Or am I wrong? " Sakura blushed and became speechless, while everybody laughed. I felt pain in my heart, but I smiled at the lovely couple. They really are the perfect couple, other than Tsubasa sempai and Misaki sempai of course! At that time, Narumi-sensei came in, or should I said twirled in, like a ballerina. Seriously, did he ever take ballet before? And the group's laughter was brought to the end. As Narumi-sensei speaks in his girly speech , I thought, "Maybe I should go see Tsubasa sempai for advices soon."

Natsume POV:  
>I wonder if Ruka is ok, I mean he looked really really down lately, and I have been wondering what's wrong. Is it Mikan? I mean I still feel guilty for stealing Mikan,even though he keeps saying that it's fine and also that I should be with her. What should I do? I really don't know what to make up for him.<br>Oh well, I guess I should probably talk about it with Mikan later. Maybe then we can figure out what to do for him..."Natsume, are you ok? " Mikan looked at me with her worried eyes too, " No I'm not fine, I need a kiss." I looked at her, looking serious, and trying not to laugh. As soon as I said that she blushes and was stammering as she said " Natsume you...You PERVERT!" I smirked and said " I know I know, and this is what you like about me right? Plus you _did_ ask me what's wrong." She blushed and said " Well that's t-t-true, but why a kiss? You _are _a pervert!" I grinned at her cuteness, as I pull her towards me and kissed her myself. At first she was surprised and was blushing like crazy, but she soon closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.  
>"ahem!" went a fake cough, and Mikan quickly broke away embarrassed as her face was red, I looked annoyed and looked up at whoever just made that cough but soon my annoyed and angry face is gone, left with a surprise and guilty look on my face, when I saw...<p>

Author's note: Sorry I put a cliff-hanger there...So how was the story? Is it good or bad? Or does it still need some work? Please be honest with me, since this is my first fanfiction, and I'm not really good at this, so please review! And comments about the story so far, like what should happen next, etc... Thanks for reading! And please look forward to my next chapter! Thank you~^^


End file.
